Final Fantasy VII: Last Chances
by Rainarasinya
Summary: "This isn't going to be easy for you Cloud. Choose the people you trust carefully. One mistake can lead to disaster."   Clouds life is turned upside down after a long battle with Sephiroth, but will he survive the consequences?


There battle had been going on for a while now and cloud was getting exhausted. Though Sephiroth seemingly unfazed.

"Giving up early _Cloud_?" His name came out barely a purr from the elder of the two.

"I will NEVER give in!" Cloud yelled as he jumped using some of the materia he had left. His sword glowed blue as the blades came clashing together once again.

Sephiroth laughed as he gave a strong push that sent Cloud flying landing with a sharp thud on his back. His sword landing not to far away the hilt sticking up out of the ground. He groaned at the pain that was in his left leg but as he tried to get up Sephiroth pounced on him, landing in-between his legs.

"Well, well…Have you given up now?" Sephiroth chuckled at the punch in the face he got as an answer. "No?" He bent down to the blond's neck and sucked and nipped at the exposed skin. The gasp he got in response drove him on as he began grinding up against Cloud. "How about now?"

"Ohh" Cloud moaned as Sephiroth grinded up against him, He felt desire bubble in his lower regions and screwed his face up in discussed. "No…GET OFF ME!" Cloud screamed as he tried to shove the silver haired demon off him.

"Cloud" He pinned Clouds arms above his head and leaned down to whisper in his ear "Become my Queen! We can use this planet to sail the universe together."

"Never!" Cloud Growled. He shoved as hard as he could, successfully pushing Sephiroth off him so he could turn on his front and dive for his sword. He gripped the cool handle, turning just in time to deflect a blow that would have certainly knocked him out. (_Even though that was probably the silver haired ones plan, he could not allow it_)

He saw the airship flying towards them and turned to look up at Sephiroth, he opened his mouth to yell. But all thoughts stopped when Sephiroth's mouth covered his in a burning kiss. His eyes slid closed and he groaned at the spark of pleasure he got from the possessiveness in the kiss. Sephiroth began to massage his throat with his free hand as Cloud felt something warm trickle down his throat, but at that moment he couldn't care what it was as he felt Sephiroth's hot tongue invade his mouth. It swept across his own and he instantly reacted forcing his tongue to fight for dominance, but it ended quickly as the shouts of his friends came to his ears…

That's when he began to struggle (_what was I thinking! Kissing Sephiroth!_). Sephiroth had let go once Cloud had drunk that strange liquid and now he was in his right mind, he was thinking that tasted a lot like…**Vagyrisk Claw**.

He turned his head just in time as the liquid started to take effect. He felt Sephiroth pick him up and turn him so he was facing his friends. (_Crap! What am I going to do…Tifa!_) His thoughts came to an abrupt stop as his they came running out and gasped when they saw him slack in Sephiroth's arms.

Sephiroth turned his head to nuzzle at Clouds exposed neck and gave a tentative nip as the rest of them froze.

Tifa had never seen a more frightening sight.

Sephiroth had beaten Cloud. But not only that but had a semi-conscious Cloud in his grasp.

Everyone gasped when Sephiroth smiled and bent down to bite Clouds neck.

(_Cloud! He's never looked so pale_) looking at Cloud now made them all cringe. He was a sickly pale and a clean sheen of sweat visibly on his skin. His eyes glowed with mako, brighter than any of them had seen. His Blond hair messy and blood matted, clothes torn and skin bruised.

"Give Cloud back!" Tifa screamed and went to step forward but felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Vincent shaking his head. She scanned the rest of them, they had faces of absolute fury and hurt but they were holding back.

"Why should I let you have my Queen?" Sephiroth's deep chuckle resided as there eyes widened at his words.

(_Queen? No Cloud would never…_) they grit there teeth as Sephiroth raised Clouds head till he was staring at them. His gaze was so empty…that was not Cloud. They watched horrified as Sephiroth leaned down and sunk his teeth into Clouds neck.

Clouds eyes cleared and went wide and his mouth opened letting out a blood curtailing scream.

Pain flared at his neck as he felt the mako from Sephiroth's fangs seep into his blood stream.

(_No! No! No more mako….I barely handled it last time_)

When he felt his consciousness come back again. He stared at his friends in shock (_Why aren't you helping me?_) He felt blood spew from his mouth as his scream broke his vocal cords.

"Why couldn't you just become my Queen?" He heard Sephiroth whisper as he felt a sharp pain in his side.

He saw everyone's eyes widen, his eyes reflected pain, betrayal and confusion. He took a glance down and his eyes widened as he saw 'Zack's' sword stabbed through his side.

He heard Sephiroth chuckle as darkness blurred his vision. He fell forward onto his knee's and felt strong, warm arms embrace. He saw spiked black hair, eyes of blue and then Darkness.

_Darkness surrounded me as I fell. I felt my fear rise as the cold consumed me but as sudden as a pin drop I stopped and just floated, mesmerising white came out of the darkness blinding me and golden arms enveloped me in an embrace. A soft female voice spoke "It isn't your time yet Cloud. You must go back. Go back to the ones you love." I carefully listened noticing the pause "But they betrayed me, they watched me die." I felt her sigh as she stroked a light hand through my hair "But things are going to change." I turned my head up only to meet more endless white, I frowned as she spoke again "This isn't going to be easy for you Cloud. Choose the people you trust carefully. One mistake can lead to disaster." The white was beginning to blur out and I heard distant voices "What do you mean?" I felt her pull away but heard her whisper "You shall know when your true feelings reveal themselves." _

"Cloud? Oh my god." He heard running and then a creak of a door. "Guys he's waking up!"

He blinked his eyes just in time to see multiple people rush in. But one caught his eye the most.

(…_Zack…_)


End file.
